Ten Questions
by wivesofwillows
Summary: The Bladebrakers are locked in a room and are forced to entertain themselves by asking each other deeply personal, scandalous, and just plain curious questions. Rated M for language. Send in a question for a character and I may just use it! Cheers :


AN: Send in your questions, and I may just use them! ;)

Enjoy, and please review if you have the time! I adore feedback and criticism! : )

* * *

"**Fuck **_**me**_, it's locked" Kai groaned, stepping away from the classroom door and sitting back in his desk with a slump. "This is fucking ridiculous." Tyson looked at him wide-eyed.

"I'm going to die. I'm already starving. Guys- I'M GOING TO DIE FROM STARVATION. I hoped that maybe I'd go out with a bang, Beyblading against some psycho Beyblader who wanted to take over the world or some shit- not from starvation! This is a dream. This has got to be a motherfucking dream-" he started bumbling.

"SHUT UP, TYSON! You still have food in your bag" Hilary said, loud as per usual. He shot her a dirty look.

"Are you kidding Hil? I only have three sandwiches, a burger from McDick's and two cans of soda. They'll be gone, like, now" he said, already fishing them out of his bag. Max grabbed his arm.

"No Tyson, we have to pool all our food in just in case we're stuck here for the night. Quit just thinking about yourself for once" he said firmly, but with his trademark politeness. "I have some udon, and even a thing of ramen. Didn't eat my lunch today- I had an exam" he added. Tyson looked like he was about to cry.

"Agreed" Ray said, standing and joining them at the front row of desks. "Better safe than sorry, you know?"

"Oooooh my _GODDDDD_" Kai moaned. "I knew I should've skipped class today. I had a bad feeling that shit was going to go down-"

"Kai, please. You **ALWAYS** think 'shit is going to go down'" Kenny mumbled from the desk to his left, typing away on his laptop. Surprisingly Kai didn't respond. "I don't get why we aren't just phoning security to open the door for us" Kenny asked. They all exchanged looks. "Hilary?"

"I forgot mine. Had to book it from home- almost late for a midterm" Hillary mumbled.

"Ray?"

"I don't own one."

"Max?"

"Out of battery."

"Tyson?"

"… I think I just ate it."

"Okayyy… Kai?"

"Doesn't matter, you can't get reception in here."

"Damnit" Kenny said finally. "And I don't have one either. I usually use Skype. That's really unfortunate. And I've already emailed security, and some of our classmates. However, since it's already 6 in the evening, they're probably already having dinner or heading to cram school."

"Did you try finding people on MSN, Twitter and Facebook?" Max pointed out. Kenny nodded.

"No one on MSN Messenger, and already put up '**OH HEY, GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM PLEASE!**' on Twitter and Facebook."

"Fair enough" Ray said, sitting himself on top of a desk.

"Fuck guys, seriously. If you want me not to eat, you've got to do something to get my mind off food" Tyson said, his words muffled as his face was smushed onto in his desk top.

"I know! Let's play 10 questions!" Hilary said excitedly, jumping at her idea. The boys turned to look at her with confused looks. Even Kenny tore his eyes away from his lap top screen.

"What's that?" Max asked, smiling.

"Well, each person is asked 10 questions about anything and everything. It's basically like truth and dare, without the dare part. It's a game I used to play at summer camp with the other girls I had just met to get to know them better!"

"But I'm not a girl" Tyson said.

"Well, I think it sounds fun" Max pointed out.

"I'm in" Ray added.

Kenny closed his laptop. "Same."

"Whatever it takes from Tyson eating up what may be our last meal" Kai replied pessimistically.

"Okay, done! How about we move all these desks out so we can lie in a circle on the floor-"

"What? That's silly!" Max laughed, but was already moving desks nonetheless.

"You know, if our heads are all essentially next to each other, we can hear every word" Hilary said matter-of-factly.

Soon enough, the centre of the room was cleared, leaving for them a generous amount of space to lie on the surprisingly clean carpet floor. Hilary was up at the chalkboard at the front of the class. "We're going to do it in alphabetical order, okay guys?" she said, writing the names up on the board. _Hilary, Kai, Kenny, Max, Ray, Tyson_.

"So I'm up first!" Hilary said a little nervously. She walked back to the circle and set herself down, Kenny lying to her left and Max on her right.

"Okay, first question" Kai said, surprised with himself that he was complying so quickly with what seemed to be such a ridiculous game. "And I don't mean this with hatred, but I've honestly been wondering- why the fuck are you so loud all the time?"


End file.
